AJ: Behind the Scenes
by Luna D. Trinity
Summary: Is the MASON System a time travel machine? How Phoenix discovers the truth? And why Luna(OC) knows everything what will happen in the future? Join Phoenix and Luna in the background of Apollo Justice:Ace Attorney. Not much PxOC and Implied!PxE(?) on later chapters. OC inserted.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**~Kumusta!~**

**Sorry for the maybe OOC!characters. And please, no flames but I accept constructive criticism. Be just wary that English is not my 1st language so you will see some grammar mistakes and pronunciations.**

**Word count: **413

* * *

**Luna's House**

" Prosecutor Luna Trinity."

She look to the man.

He knew she was not a ordinary person. And after all these years, her looks doesn't change. And she knew what will happen(somewhat?). Like a time traveler in movies.

He knew that she was the only one who can help him.

" You are the same as always." He smiled.

" We're always met, Wright. Maybe the car accident hit your brain?" She chuckled.

" Nah, just a sprain, remember?"

" Ja, I remember as much as you do."

" You are more sounding like Prosecutor Gavin. A fan perhaps?"

" Not really. I saw him having a chat with Ms. Skye in the Sunshine Colosseum a while back. Some security at a concert. You know I want to study different languages, you know."

...

" So what are you doing here?" Luna asked and suddenly Wright became worried. " Is something wrong?"

" I just want to say that the Jurist System has been crossed out. They feel they should go with the original bench trial."

She smiled. " ...I knew it would happen."

He falled back. " H-Huh? Then why did you push it till the end?"

" It's for the Vera Misham case. If I didn't do it, what do you think about the verdict?"

"...a Guilty Verdict, right?"

" Exactly. When I saw the file, it was a 100% Guilty Verdict because of lacking decisive evidence and testimony. Be glad I didn't take it."

He smiled. " Yeah, um thanks?"

As he look around the place, he saw some files lying in the desk.

" Turnabout Trump, Turnabout Corner, Turnabout Serenade, and Turnabout Succession." He read the titles aloud.

" What is these?" He asked as he get a file.

" Those? Those we're the cases your Agency work. I want to study these cases just in case I've come face to face with your subordinate."

" Okayyy..." He skimmed though the pages.

And he see a red ribbon that has a "NOTES" tag on it.

" Hm? What is this..?" He carefully pull the tag.

Luna suddenly get up, horror in her eyes.

" Hey! Don't you dare look at those pages, Wright!" She glared at him.

" W-Whoa!"

_'__She was really angry that she called me in full name...' _He thought.

Wright hastily dodge her. " .Back!" she shouted.

He runs( Luna's house was huge) while reading what inside it. _'It was fun.'_ He thought.

* * *

**~Paalam!~**


	2. Chapter 2: Turnabout Corner Notes 1

**Chapter 2: Turnabout Corner Notes Part 1**

**~Kumusta!~**

**Note that I will update every Sunday. It just that I will be busy tomorrow so I will update it today. :D**

**Word count: **1,019

* * *

==Luna's POV==

**Aura &amp; Co Law Office**

I gazed at the clock; 7:00 PM. Great.

I remember that Wright will meet me tonight and will be hit by a car...but not a good ending.

* * *

"_D-daddy...I-I thought you will never leave me...*sobs*"_

"_M-Mr. Wright. I thought it was a joke. E-even you forge or not I will be your biggest fan."_

_They cried to the lifeless body of Phoenix Wright._

_I stood behind the two. I was the one who told them what happened._

_The boy look at me with furious eyes and asked if I knew what car hit Wright._

_I said I don't know. I lied. I know it was the Doctor who did it. I want to avoid another murder. Not in the hands of his anyway._

_I leave the two siblings alone. They don't know they are siblings, yet._

_This was one of the infinite Parallel Worlds that was part of the this world. But not a good one though..._

* * *

After waving goodbye to the workers of Aura Cafe (I'm the manager), I rode all the way to the place.

I sat in one of the benches to meet him. I look into my watch. 8:00 PM. " OK...cool your head down and it will be okay..." I said to myself.

*ring*ring*

_I remember, this was the time he called me and suddenly hit by a car. I will say the directions in a cool and collected manner to avoid confusion..._

* click*

" Hello-"

" WRIGHT, LOOK OUT!"

I yelled(I forgot the cool and collected part) and I heard there was a *thud* and and the line was gone.

Suddenly, I saw a green car with a missing mirror.

I smiled. _Well, it worked at least._

I walk towards him(It was a 5 meter distance between me and Wright) and help him to regain his composure.

He was stopped by an pole. I felt bad for the pole to feel the (un)lucky guy's head.

" Are you alright?" I smirked.

" Ouch, are you happy that I'm injured!?" He said as he held his head.

" No, I'm happy that you're not dead."

Phoenix skipped a beat." Y-you're kidding right?"

" all what happened to you in these past years, I don't know if your luck will run out." I face him straight.

...

" I'm glad I called you."

" What? In the middle of the road?"

We both laugh.

" No seriously thanks for telling earlier."

I smiled to him.

" By the way." I point at the mirror he was holding." Can I see that?"

" Oh this? This guy practically saved my life from dowsing over here."

He handled me the mirror and I throw it in the trash can in front of People's Park.

" Hey why did you do that?"

" Don't mind that. We should see a doctor now."

" ...Okay."

" Hello? This is the Wright Talent Agency! Trucy speaking, How can I help you?"

_Talent Agency? Oh, I remember, Justice is not working there yet._

" Truce, this is Aunt Luna. I was calling in behalf of your Daddy. He was hit by a car but don't worry he just sprained his ankle."

" O-oh I see. I will come there to see him."

" Don't. He said that you should not be worried. It was late now. Maybe tomorrow you can visit him."

" So where is Daddy right now?"

I told her where the Hotti clinic is then-

" Kyaa!"

" Trucy, are you all right? What happened?" I panicked.

" A-a thief stole my magic panties!"

_...What?_

" S-sorry! Gotta hang up!"

*beep*beep*beep*

_...Maybe I should go after her just in case. I don't want to alternate this timeline very much._

After I called Trucy, Phoenix Wright's adoptive daughter, I ran to the Meraktis Clinic, just a miles away.

I saw Trucy looking at the garage. I hide to avoid being seen by Trucy and the thief.

After Trucy was gone, I followed the snatcher to the Kintaki household.

And after the done the deed of snatching, I confront him.

" VOIIII! What are you doing here trash?!" I tried my best interpretation of the Shark Commander**[1]**.

" Ayiiiiiiii!" Stickler ran inside the People's Park, without looking at me.

_Now we have some witness. Hope the timing was right..._

I carefully followed him in the opposite way towards Dr. Merkatis and Wocky.

I wait if the events is following normally.

*bang*

The deed was done, Dr. Merkatis was dead. Wocky and Stickler ran. I looked at the time. _Not bad..._

Now for the murderer...

Alita Tiala carefully slid outside the noodle shop. Holding the murder weapon and her neck.

And then after she left, I singed in relief. As I was leaving, for my horror to became true, it rained.

_Oh no! The footprints!_

I hastily came back to the crime scene and saw some tarpaulins in the noodle shop.

Wearing rubber gloves(In case of emergencies like these). I carefully put them in the ground.

I erased my footprints that were stuck in the mud.

* * *

_Back to the present..._

Wright stopped running and looked at Luna who is still angry.

" *hah*Luna, why didn't you stop the murder at least?"

" I don't want to change what will "normally" happened, Wright. And for the crime scene, I just preserve the evidence for scientific investigations."

" Oh and what about you write about me being 'dead' for hit-and-run? Is that really happen...?"

Suddenly Luna look in the floor, head low. She was shaking.

" Do you think I'm lying that I said to you that I'm glad you're not dead? Did you ever really read THAT properly?!" Luna began to cry.

He became worried. " H-Hey don't cry."

Wright began walking towards her when suddenly Luna smirked and grabbed the file.

" AHA! Gotcha...ack!"

Unfortunately, she grabbed the wrong file.

He distance himself to her. Smiling.

" I don't think that will work, Ms. Prosecutor."

" Give that back now! Or I'll-"

Wright didn't mind her. He began to read the 2nd part.

* * *

**Ok, if you don't know who was the Shark Commander is, here is a one-shot story...**

**[1] **

**Today, I receive a call from the Federa Baby to meet the Varia Boss because I was near the area of their mansion.**

**" ****VOIIII! Hello everyone!" I smile as I greeted them.**

**" ****VOIII! Are you inpersonating me trash?!" The shark says as he brandished his sword around.**

**" ****She's good, isn't it fake prince-sempai? The frog says in a monotone voice.**

**" ****Ushishishi, don't talk froggy! And I am a royal blood prince." The prince said.**

**" ****Mou, the Vongola Perla are here, Boss." The greedy mist baby announced.**

**" ****Bring the trash here!" The boss said as he eat some steak like always.**

**" ****Hi Luna~!" The man-mother of the group greets me.**

**" ****What do you want to the boss?!" But he was ignored. As always. Poor man.**

**" ****Trash, what do you want?"**

**" ****I just want to say that Decimo will meet you this afternoon here. That's all, goodbye."**

**I waved goodbye and call the Federa Baby.**

**" ****Reborn, Mission accomplished."**

**" ****Good work at always. I'm sure that Baka-Tsuna learns his lesson now."**

**" ****I don't think he will..." I really hate Paperwork too you know...**

**~Paalam!~**


	3. Chapter 3: Turnabout Corner Notes 2

**Chapter 3: Turnabout Corner Notes 2**

**~Kumusta!~**

**Thanks for viewing this story!**

**Word count: **960

* * *

==Wright's POV==

_It was almost midnight, but I can't sleep._

_What really happened there?_

_Luna knows everything that will happen all around her. What if she was beside me in that trial 7 years ago? Maybe I have my badge all this time..._

*knock*knock*

Huh that's strange, I thought visiting hours are over.

" Come in."

No one opened the door.

" Ho,ho,ho! Hey, Wright."

" GAHHHH!"

_W-who was that?_

" Dummy, It's me, Luna!"

Still in shocked, I asked " W-where did you come from?"

" From the window, silly!"

Silence.

" Visiting hours are over so I sneak away."

" Luna, it's not December to laugh like that. And what about that big sack in your bag?"

" It's from Maya. She said it was to avoid boredom. She wants to go see you but there's no train in this time."

" What? How do you get there?"

"Don't you remember? By flying my sonic plane! "

" _M-Ms. Trinity, are you sure about this?"_

" _Don't be a scary cat Nick! Dude! It's the most coolest we ever done! Right Edgey?"_

" _Y-yes, Yes it is."_

_After the flight..._

_Larry is jumping and saying we should do it again._

_Miles is unconscious._

_And me? I tried to forgot about it._

" Ugh, because of that plane, me and Edgeworth become afraid of heights."

" It was really fun! But..."

" After that event, DL-6 happened."

_Edgeworth's father was shot._

_Edgeworth was deadly afraid of elevators and earthquakes._

_But the most important one is Edgeworth became a Prosecutor._

" Now that was in the past. And Edgeworth is now the Chief Prosecutor." She smiled.

" Huh? He is? I thought..."

" ...I'm the Chief? Wright...I held that position for a whole 6 years**[1]**! It's time for a new one. And I think he is the best for the job."

" I'm glad about him. I'm glad he didn't turn out to be me, the Forgin' Attorney." I frowned.

_And maybe that's why I still can't speak to Edgeworth after all these years..._

" Wright, you didn't forge any."

" Yeah, but...you need a decisive evidence and testimony to win a case, right?"

" No. There is a way." She said.

" Huh?" I asked.

" ...Do you know the Jury Trial:Judgment?"

" Yeah, I watch it. It was Mia's favorite movie. It was a suspense if I remember right. It make me cry at the end."

" You like it? Actually, I'm the one who directed it. I gave Mia some copy and a limited edition poster."

" Wow...I don't know you are also a director."

_I should clean it before she sees the dusty poster in the warehouse._

" By the way, what of it?"

" In the courtroom, there will be jurist from ordinary people. They will use feelings and common sense to give verdict. The judge moderated the proceedings, and he could end the trial in a guilty verdict through penalties. However, once the judge decided to end the trial (and not in the aforementioned manner), the responsibility of the final verdict fell on the jury".

" How do you know all of that?"

" Ace Attorney wiki."

_There is a wiki about that..?_

" ...Oh. But how can we implement it?"

" We need a higher up to do that, and that's the Chief Prosecutor or the Chief Justice."

_Edgeworth..._

" Don't worry about that. I can take care of that. Former Chief, remember? Oh, and I also called Trucy that you are in the hospital. Oh! I also...called the red guy for me Wright."

" Apollo? Why will I call him?"

" Mr. Eldoon's noddle shop has been stolen."

" And...Why I?"

" Because your hit-and-run is connected to it, Finn."

" And why you know all about his?"

" Uhh...time travel? Oh well, bye now!" She sheepishly smiled.

*THUD*

Suddenly the nurse run inside the room.

" Are you alright? What is the rukus all about?" The nurse said.

" I-I'm OK! It was just my friend earlier!"

The nurse looked around.

" Where?"

" Huh?" I look, and Luna was just, vanished.

" You should rest now Mr. Wright." She said as she closed the door.

" Yeah, sorry for bothering you."

_...What the hell happened?_

==Luna's POV==

_After 2 days..._

I held a newspaper. The headline was " Wocky Kintaki Not Guilty".

I smiled.

_Back to the present..._

Wright seemed horrified at what he read.

" Y-You can also read minds?!"

" Ja. It was really easy to tell if you are lying or not."

_So that's why she can always say 'You are lying' with an straight look..._

" So can you read mine now?"

" Yeah." She smiled. " Can you read mine, Wright?"

_' __That smile...'_ He thought.

_' __That was she used to me when I'm playing Poker with her in the house. And I was always lost.'_

Luna walks towards him with eyes he can't even read.

Before he can even react, Luna was already in front of him and smacked his neck and knocked him out of the process.

" Don't forgot that I am also an assassin."

_10 minutes later..._

" Ugh..Ouch." He hold his neck in pain.

' _I should knew of that after knowing her for a long time...'_ He thought.

Luna saw Wright and walk towards him. Smiling evilly.

" Hey how do you like your new hair?"

" Yeah because of what you did, my hair got messier...?"

He was confused. _' New hair?'_

He suddenly hold his hair. ' _What's this...?!'_

Horrified, he looked at the nearest mirror.

And there he sees a little antenna-like hair in the middle of his face.

" NOOOOOO!" Wright cries in agony.

" Hi Apollo!."

* * *

**I'm evil, hahahah! Take that, spiky-haired attorney!**

**Seriously I love his new hair in GS5(or is it DD?). Polly has a fan ****J**

**[1] I don't want to spoil myself for the Dual Destinies! I can't play the game because I don't own 3DS! Oh! There's an iOS version too! But the chapters need to buy( Ep.1 is free) so...NOOOOOOOOOO!**

**~Paalam!~**


	4. Extra Chapter 1: Turnabout Serenade

**Ch4: Extra Chapter 1: Turnabout Serenade File**

**~Kumusta!~**

**Starting today, I will disregard the word count.**

* * *

_The next week..._

Phoenix Wright was again, came to meet Luna Trinity for a good news...

" Luna?"

She was tinkering her computer.

" Wright? What do you what?" She said in a menancing tone.

" They like my new hair." He grinned.

She slumped back." ...Oh, is that all?"

Wright saw it she was bored(finally!) and hastily say what really is the good news.

" A-Actually I really want to say that I will retook the Bar Exam and become a Attorney again!"

Luna jumped in her chair and hastily congratulated him.

" Hey that's great! When you will get the exam?

" Next week."

Luna shook his her head.

" Darn. That was fast..."

" Yeah, I think I will fail it..."

Suddenly he heard a loud voice.

**Not so fast!**

" W-What's that? Where's that come from?"

" This?" She shows him the device. " This is called Little Theft v.2.5. It can do voice recordings. And the others is secret."

" By the way. Did you say next week, yes?" She continued to talk.

" Yeah, what of it?"

" I will go to the future, and get you a copy of the exam and you will become an Attorney in no time!" She smiled in anticipation.

" H-Hey is that a crime? You're a Prosecutor no less."

She smirked.

" I knew you'll say that. I'm the one who will make the test papers, you know. Actually, I'm doing it right now."

" E-Eh but-"

" No Butz! Speaking of Butz I just saw Larry awhile ago. I ignored him for 'you-know' reasons..."

" Uh-"

" Sit there. I'll be right back before you know it!"

Before he could say anything, Luna vanished from his sight. Maybe for getting the test papers in the future.

" Hey Wright."

" GAAHH!"

He was shocked to see Luna behind him.

" Don't you dare read at those files."

He looked into the table and was surprised that the files are still there. Which is why very curious to him because he knows Luna is very tidy towards her work.

" Hey, how come these files are still here?"

Luna stepped back.

" I-I need to go. See ya."

And in the blink of an eye, she is gone. Again.

He slumped into the red sofa which he feels he saw this a long time ago.

He looked from side to side, in back, and even on below the table.

When he knows he was alone, he quickly find "Turnabout Trump" but it was not there so he just get the file named "Turnabout Serenade".

He skimmed the file and quickly glace on the red tag named "NOTES" to read the contents.

* * *

**Why there is no Turnabout Trump? Reread Chapter 2: Turnabout Corner Notes 1.**

**~Paalam!~**


	5. Chapter 4: Turnabout Serenade Notes 1

**Chapter 4: Turnabout Serenade Notes 1**

**~Kumusta!~**

* * *

==Luna's POV==

**Aura &amp; Co Law Office**

*ring**ring*

_Unknown number?_

" Hello?" I stopped reading my brand new newspaper.

" Are you Ms. Luna Trinity? The Prosecutor?"

" Yeah that was me. Who is this?"

" I'm the Chief Justice."

_The Chief Justice?!_

" Why did you call, sir? Is there something wrong?"

" A-actually..."

* * *

**_1 day Before the Concert_**

*ring**ring*

_Prosecutor Klavier Gavin._

" Hai! Luna speaking."

" Hey Fraulein Luna can you come to the Sunshine Colosseum I need some help."

" Sure Klavier. Hold on, I'll be right there."

_Why are so many people that called for help..?_

I hung up and look at the incomplete MASON System.

_Almost complete._

As I came in the Sunshine Colosseum, I saw Klavier, Ema, the Gavinierss, Lamior, Machi Tobaye, and Romein LeTouse.

I also saw Larry with, I think, another model girlfriend. I ignored him.

" Hey Klavier!"

" Fraulein Luna!" He hug me. Ema sniff.

" A-ah Prosecutor Trinity! What brings you here?"

" Ah Ms. Skye How are you been?"

" Well, I'm just going to become the security of the concert because of this Glimmorous Fop!"

MUNCH! MUNCH! MUNCH! MUNCH! MUNCH!

_Oh boy..._

" Wait...concert?"

" Ja. And that's where I need your help."

" Huh?"

" My three guest here wants to go around town." He said as he point to the three persons.

_And I thought it was very important..._

" Hello!" I walk towards the three. " Um...can I know your names?"

" My name is Romein LeTouse, the manager. Lamior, the siren and Machi Tobaye, the blind pianist."

Then I glanced back to Klavier.

" Klavier, what will you do?"

" Hm? I will go practice with my fellow band members. And by the way, here." He handled me some tickets.

" Tickets? For the concert?"

" Ja. You can sell it if you want."

Before I response, a man yelled towards Klavier.

" Hey Klav! Let's go!"

" Just wait Daryan!"

I glanced to the man.

_Daryan Cresent, the murderer in the Romein LeTouse murder case. Said he smuggled some Borginian Cocoons for the Chief Justice._

* * *

" _A cure of Incuritis?"_

" _Yeah look, I need it for my son so can you help me?"_

_I look the headline 'Incuritis Syndrome First Case In Country' in the newspaper._

" _Uh, I-I know the only cure for Incuritis is a Borgenian Cocoon, and it's illegal to export it."_

" _B-But should I do? My son needs help...Please..."_

" _I-I'll try something for the alternative, trust me!"_

" _T-Thank you. I'll wait for your call."_

_*beep**beep*_

_Ugh...too busy today._

* * *

We wave goodbye and ride a car towards People's Park.

Machi was always beside Lamior and speak with Borgenian accent. They are beside the river.

While LeTouse and I started talking under the tree.

" It was a fine weather today." I started to read the newspaper. I'm not finished reading the funnies.

" Yes it is."

" By the way, you are a Prosecutor right?"

I began to focus to him.

" Uh huh, why do you asked?"

" Do you know any smuggling happening around here?"

I stopped reading. _Hmph, time for some interrogation..._

" Well 7 years ago I heard that the Babalese ink was smuggled. But it was already done. My fellow Prosecutors we're the one who look for that matter. But if it's not ink, maybe are you pertaining about a certain cocoon?"

" Y-Yes. But can I ask why you knew that much information that the Interpol only knows?"

" Maybe I can give your own question. How DO you know that information when you said it was only the Interpol knows? Are you a Interpol Agent by chance?"

There was a long silence.

" If you don't want to answer, I'll not force you. And about the question, I just heard about it. So no hard feelings, OK?" I smile to him.

LeTouse nod.

" It's OK I'm really a Agent. But don't tell anybody about this."

" I promised." I smile._ Too easy..._

" Good because I'm gonna tell you why I am here. And you are correct. It was the cocoon. Borginian Cocoon in fact. It was a cure to many but it also contains a deadly poison so exporting it is punishable by death to the country."

" Cure? Cure for incuritis right?"

" Yeah and sadly the only way to cure the disease is the cocoon. No alternate medicine at the moment."

_You're wrong._

_Because I came back and forth in time, I knew what is the alternative to the cocoon._

_Whitcrystal oil._

" Luna!"

I nearly jumped. Phoenix Wright ran towards me. Or more like limping because of the car accident.

" Hey Luna, no time no see."

" Hey Wright." _We just met weeks ago..._

" And who might you be?" LeTouse asked.

" This is Phoenix Wright, ex-attorney and a friend of mine."

Lamior and Machi walk towards us. Wright gazed to Lamior curiously.

" You look like someone I know..."

" Huh, Wright? What are you saying?"

" She looks like my daughter."

_Daughter? Wait- Ack- I remember!_

_Lamior is Thassala Gramaye!_

" Hey Miss-"

I hastily grabbed Wright talking mouth.

" A-AHAHA Yeah you want to talk to me in private? Okay! Let's go. "

"*MPPHH!*" Even he's bigger than me. I have more experience when tackling big guys for Assassination.

" Aah Ms. Trinity-!"

" Don't worry Mr. LeTouse, I will talk to Lang after this!"

" Huh-? How did you know Mr. Shi-Long Lang?"

" Ack! S-scram!" And away we go...

* * *

I ran while holding Wright. I run as far as I could.

And I don't know that we are in the Gatewater Land even that was 500 meters run.

" *huff* *puff* W-Why did you do that Luna? D-did you forgot that I sprained my ankle weeks ago?" He said as he gasping for air.

" Hehe, sorry!" I smile sheepleshly.

We sat in the fountain corner.

Be both sighed.

" Seriously why did you do that?"

" You investigate after your disbanding right?"

" !...You know too much, Luna."

" ...Yeah. So don't talk much about it, ok? When the time is right, the truth will come out."

...

He looked in his surroundings. Full of people going back and forth on the gate, a Blue Badger dancing the Badger song.

" ...Hey I remember this place. This is one of the last places we used to go before I got disbarment."

" For me, I remember seeing Edgeworth with Kay investigating a murder."

" Oh Prosecutor Fadaray**[1]**? Yeah I think I saw them while rowing a boat."

" And tumble down right?" I chuckled

" H-How did you know that?" Wright flushed in red.

" I'm in there. I remember I played the part of the Bad Badger. For special occasions only. Until today."

" Wow."

" By the way, I already have a plan to have a Jurist System established"

" How?"

" Do you know about incuritis?"

I handed him the newspaper I was reading minutes ago. I already finished reading the funnies.

" A incurable disease? And the only one that can cure it is a Borgenia Cocoon? What is the connection to the Jurist System?"

" I'll going to cure the Chief Justice's son of course. And he will help me to my plan."

" But exploiting the cocoon is punishable by death! It even says in the newspaper."

" I know. But I know what is the alternative cure for it. Not known to people yet. Maybe around 10 to 20 years before it will be wildly known. And it was a accident that a certain ambassador make."

" What is it?"

" It was known as a substance to make Babalese ink. It was whitcrystal oil."

" And it was safe to get it?"

" Of course. And it's free, in fact. I have some connections in the Embassy."

_And before I forgot..._

" Hey Wright, here." I handed him some tickets.

" What's this?"

" It's from Prosecutor Gavin. He wants to give it to Apollo and Trucy. Sell it if you want"

" Are you going there as well?"

" No, we are going to Embassy together, remember? The concert will be full of people so I don't want to go."

" W-what? I didn't remember saying we're in this together!"

I stand up. Facing Wright, I glare daggers at him. While smiling.

" . . ?"

_Pun included._

Wright gulped and hastily nodded his head many times.

" Good! Meet me at 9 AM here tomorrow. I don't have a client tomorrow so I am free. I'll be waiting."

" O-ok."

Then we wave goodbye to each other.

* * *

_Back in the present..._

" Luna was really a strange fellow. I was glad that I was not his enemy. *gulp*"

Wright looked around, seeing if she was behind him or something.

When she was nowhere to be found, he started reading the 2nd part.

* * *

**Really Wright, be careful what you say next time. And always look into your surroundings, I was just lurking around... ****J**

**[1] I really don't know what happened to Kay. Maybe she became a Prosecutor because of her father?**

**~Paalam!~**


	6. Chapter 5: Turnabout Serenade Notes 2

**Chapter 5: Turnabout Serenade Notes 2**

**~Kumusta!~**

**This is my favorite chapter! I really love Wright towards friendship(?). No matter what happened to him...**

**PxE all the way...be careful to trip!**

* * *

==Wright's POV==

-Concert Day-

I manage to say to Trucy that I had a "Secret Mission" and she gladly accept with no questions.

_Talk about lucky..._

I also give Apollo, which I called to take care of Trucy, the tickets with 20% off discount. I need the money to buy Grape Juice and stuff.

It's a long walk to Gatewater Land, which, on closer inspection, close to Gourd Lake.

Not too long, I saw some people buzzing around the fountain.

_What is happening there? And where is Luna by the way?_

I stopped thinking after I heard someone talking. A 5 year old girl and her mom.

" Mom, is that a gun?"

" Shh don't talk, they can hear you."

_A g-gun?_

Then I panicked even more after I hear these words.

" Mom, the bad guy was holding a girl and pointing a gun to her. Is she OK?"

" Hush now, child."

_H-Hostage taking?!_

Suddenly I remember what happened when I was a Defense Attorney back then.

It is full of physical and mental trauma. Kidnapped etc.

But then suddenly crossed my mind.

_Why is Luna not here yet?_

_Oh G-_

_Maybe she was the one that been hostaged!? _**(Really, Wright...?)**

Without thinking, I run and jump towards the "hostage taker" without looking.

*THUD*

We tumble down the ground with the "hostage taker" and the "girl".

_Why it's so soft...?_

When I open my eyes, there was the two Badgers on the ground, the Bad and the Pink Badger.

I looked around and saw people glaring at me like I'm some king of murderer.

Then I remember Luna saying that she sometimes play as a Bad Badger.

I looked the Bad Badger with puppy-dog eyes to asked for help and forgiveness.

_I feel like being shot to the front many times by the Bad Badger...*gulp*_

* * *

===xxxxx POV== _'Cross out?'_ Wright mumbled.

_Damn Wright, if this gun is real, I want to shoot you as many times as I want..._

_If I can just undo it..._

**Eureka!**

I accidentally click it and everyone looked at me. Especially Wright.

_Oh weed! Gotta undo it, fast!_

* * *

==Back to Wright==

I looked straight at the Bad Badger.

_N-no It can't be...I-I thought it was Luna, but that voice-!._

Before I could ask, the "Bad Badger" held against me.

My heart beat faster than unusual.

"..." I can't think of what will I say.

Sadness, Fear, Angry or...Happy?

I didn't looked at my surroundings...I just looked at the "Bad Badger".

* * *

And when I gotten to, I was surprised to see that we are in a blue small room. Some kind of storage I think.

Then I saw the Bad Badger sitting in one of the chairs.

I want to asked "him" what "he" really is. But before that...

" Thank You." I said, reaching out my hand to "him".

No response...

" U-Um yeah. By the way I'm sorry for earlier."

Still no response...

" Dammit!"

" U-um-"

I accidentally mumbled "Edgeworth...". _What I'm thinking!_

I looked at the Bad Badger once more. He's facing the wall and he's not looking at me.

Then "he" suddenly turn around and was shocked to hear his voice.

_I think I'll having a heart attack._

" Wright." He was still talking with the headgear still on.

" E-Edgeworth?"

" Wright, don't you ever tell them what happened today, understood?"

" Y-Yeah...but can you at least removed that costume to speak comfortably."

Awkward silence.

" S-Sorry but Kay said I should put it throughout the day. It was a dare." He reluctantly declined the offer.

" A-ah...Is that it?"

Another awkward silence.

_I really need to talk about this question I have for seven years._

" Edgeworth, are you angry at me?"

" H-Huh? Why did you thought of that?"

" I never answer your e-mail and calls. S-So I thought you are mad at me for doing that."

_Edgeworth, please forgive me..._

"...All right. To tell you the truth, I'm mad at you. But I forgive you a long time ago. So please stop thinking about that. It hurts me."

" H-Huh?"

_H-Hurt you?_

" Ack n-no what I mean is-"

Without thinking, I suddenly hugged him and kissed the Bad Badger's mouth, knowing Edgeworth in there.

" W-Wright? Y-You just k-kissed me..."

" Yeah, do you like it?"

No response. Just like the first time we came here. I think he was in shock. I feel bad for doing it now.

" S-Sorry...I didn't mean to-"

" Don't worry, I feel...like it actually."

" E-Edgeworth..."

He suddenly glanced at the door.

" I think there was someone looking at you on the outside." He was back with his calm and collected manner.

" O-Oh that's right..."

_Luna..._

I handled the door knob.

" Goodbye, Edgeworth"

" Goodbye...Wright."

I looked into the sky and suddenly I remembered to ask him about Jurist System.

When I came back where we talked, he was nowhere to be found.

* * *

I calmly came to the fountain area in Gatewater Land.

When I came there, I saw Luna reading a pamphlet.

When she saw me, she hastily put the pamphlet in her bag.

" Sorry Luna, I just...meet a old friend of mine working here."

" A-Ah don't m-mention it. I-I just arrived here. S-sorry I'm l-late." She said while smiling.

_There's something wrong here. I know she was always on time. Why she's late?_

" Luna, is there something wrong?" I firmly held and get the magamata outside in my pocket.

Suddenly, the magamata began to shake and 5 psyclocks with black chains appeared around her.

" L-Luna..."

" There's nothing wrong, really. We should go now to the Embassy. Asap!"

I hastily put back the magamata where it came from.

_Luna, what are you hiding...? And what are those black chains?_

* * *

_Present_

" I forgot to ask Luna about that..." Wright said to nobody.

He flipped the next page and a paper flew down to the floor.

He picked up the paper and read the contents.

He doesn't know that this paper is the answer to all of his questions that day...

* * *

**Cliffhanger****yay!**

**S-Sorry for that cheesy line out there...H-Hope you like it?**

**~Paalam!~**


	7. Ch5:Extra Chapter 2: The Ripped Paper

**Ch5:Extra Chapter 2: The Ripped Paper**

**~Kumusta!~**

**Oh yeah! Thanks for all the support! Views also counts as a support, ne? 250****th**** \+ 1 views! And a sole review from James** **Birdsong! I appreciate it, thanks~!**

**PxE all the way(With a really not PxOC)**

**Capcom owns all, except Luna, Elias, Sofia and Greg.**

* * *

==Luna's POV==

8:00 AM.

I was too early to came to the Gatewater Land.

_Maybe I should see them first._

As I opened the door to the warehouse, there was three Badgers sitting in the chairs and argumenting something.

" Hey, did you call Luna already?"

_Huh? They are talking about me?_

" She is not answering my calls."

I hastily put my hands in my pocket. _Lass!_ _I forgot my cellphone, again._

" What do we do now? We need a Bad Badger now!"

" Hey guys." I called them.

" Ah Luna!" They all said in union.

" I heard that you need my help on something?"

They removed the headgear of Proto, Pink and Blue Badger.

" Hey great timing as always!" Elias, the Proto Badger said.

" These two boys are on a little problem, heehee." Sofia, the Pink Badger smiled.

" Hey! We are a team so we should stick together, right?" Greg, the Blue Badger, said at the two Badgers.

Elias, Sofia, and Greg is one of my friends here. They are the ones who make the Gatewater Land into reality. They are known as ESG Studio.

" So, what can I do to help?"

" We need a Bad Badger actor, but the one who will play became sick today. So, can you play that part?"

" Please... "

" Please, for the sake of us."

The looked at me with puppy-dog eyes.

_I can't say no to that..._

" A-Alright. What will it be?"

" A hostage taking!"

" You will hold Sofia while holding and pointing the gun..."

" And me and Elias will jumped to you, taking Sofia from you, and you will run in defeat! A happy Ending!"

" ...But it will not work on a real hostage taking, you know that right?"

_Jumping on a hostage taker is a idiot...Larry maybe do that but not Edgeworth and Wright. Especially Wright...know that guy for years._

" Don't mind the details!" He handled me the Bad Badger suit and head.

" Faster, Luna! We don't have much time left!"

" Okay. Okay!"

I hastily wear the suit. After that, we started on our way to the fountain area.

* * *

I glanced at the clock. 9:00 AM.

_9:00 AM...ACK! I forgot about Wright!_

I look at the crowded people.

_He's not here yet. Phew..._

Then we started our act. I held the Pink Badger and both the Proto and Blue Badger is readying their act about jumping. But then someone hastily run towards us unnoticed and jumped.

Me, Sofia and the man both tumble down the ground.

Everyone glared at the man.

He was wearing a gray jacket and a blue hoodie.

How I wrong I was...

_W-Wright?!_

Wright looked at me with puppy-dog eyes and I felt he was asking for help and forgiveness.

I glared at him while still in a costume.

_Damn Wright, if this gun is real, I want to shoot you as many times as I want..._

_If I can just undo it..._

**Eureka!**

I accidentally click the voice recorder that is in in my hand and everyone looked at me. Especially him.

_Weed! Gotta undo it, fast!_

He looked straight at me.

_Oh no..._

I grab Wright in the arm and hastily ran to the warehouse.

_He was just looking at me...*gulp*_

I closed the door and sit in one of the chairs to think what should I do...

" Thank You." He said, reaching out his hand to me.

_W-What should I do? Should I blame him or apologized for what happened earlier...?_

" U-Um yeah. By the way I'm sorry for earlier."

_Yeah, I should apologized first, says I'm Luna, and Edgeworth's voice earlier is just a voice , I should do that..._

" Dammit!"

I startled. I should now start to apologized...

" U-um-"

"Edgeworth...". He mumbled.

_E-Edgeworth?! I knew he will mistakenly think I'm Edgeworth!_

_I need to fix this, but if Wright knew I'm not Edgeworth, he will be sad...he did not even seen him for almost 7 years...!_

_I need to play this straight! You should not fail this time, Luna!_

I faced the wall opposite of him and started to tinkering the Little Thief to voice like Edgeworth's.

I suddenly turn around and talk to him.

_I think I'll having a heart attack for doing this..._

" Wright."

_Is this good?_

" E-Edgeworth?"

_Great, I think it's working..._

" Wright, don't you ever tell them what happened today, understood?" _I know Edgeworth talk like this..._

" Y-Yeah...but can you at least removed that costume to speak comfortably."

_S-Shit! I need to reason not to..._

" S-Sorry but Kay said I should put it throughout the day. It was a dare."

_Work...work..._

" A-Ahh...Is that it?"

_Success!_

Silence.

" Edgeworth, are you angry at me?"

_W-What? Now that's weird...Why he suddenly say that?_

" H-Huh? Why did you thought of that?"

" I never answer your e-mail and calls. S-So I thought you are mad at me for doing that."

'Edgeworth, please forgive me...' He thought

_...Wright._

_I need to talk to Edgeworth after this..._

"...All right. To tell you the truth, I'm mad at you. But I forgive you a long time ago. So please stop thinking about that. It hurt me."

" H-Huh?"

_H-Hurt me? GAHH! It's so wrong!_

" Ack n-no what I mean is-"

Before I could react, he suddenly hugged me and kissed the Bad Badger's mouth, not knowing I'm inside the costume, not Edgeworth.

I blushed.

" W-Wright? Y-You just k-kissed me..."

" Yeah, do you like it?"

_W-Wright..._

" S-Sorry...I didn't mean to-"

" Don't worry, I feel...like it actually."

It was true. I like him. But because I can't age, I can't love either. I felt crushed when I saw my friends and family die one by one. Many humans think that being young forever is a gift, being jealous of me and some tried to know the secret by force, but for me it's a curse. A curse that is like incuritis, but there's no cure. Forever.

" E-Edgeworth..."

I glanced at the door.

" I think there was someone looking at you on the outside." I said.

" O-Oh that's right..."

He handled the door knob.

" Goodbye, Edgeworth"

" Goodbye...Wright."

I looked at Wright going out the warehouse.

" Wright, thanks for the experience." I said to no one as I go in the underground tunnel.

_Even it will never happen again..._

* * *

I hastily came to the fountain area in Gatewater Land.

When I came there, I saw Elias, Sofia, and Greg talking.

" Luna! There you are!"

" Ah, I'm sorry it not turn out to be good." I apologized.

" The one you did there was great!" Elias said as he pat my shoulder.

_Huh..?_

" R-Really?"

" Yeah! So here." Sofia handled me a pamphlet

" What's this?"

" We want you to help us again Luna! We are a team, remember?" Greg hold my hand.

" Y-Yeah, a team." I smiled.

" Hold it! We have a gig at the Haunted House!" Elias said as he looked at the clock.

" I almost forgot! I'm in the music part there!" Sofia said as she hold her mouth.

" And I'm the walking Badger! The Haunted House is opening soon!" Greg said.

" Goodbye for now Luna!"

I waved goodbye at the three as they run towards the entrance.

I sat it the fountain area and read the pamphlet.

_They are always the same..._

Not long after that, I saw Wright walk towards me.

I hastily put the pamphlet in my side pocket.

" Sorry Luna, I just...meet a old friend of mine working here."

" A-Ah don't m-mention it. I-I just arrived here. S-sorry I'm l-late." I smiled to him.

_Hope he doesn't know that I'M that old friend working here..._

" Luna, is there something wrong?"

_W-What?!_

Then I feel something spiritual presence around me, like chains that binds me.

_The magamata..! I forgot! Now he knows that I'm lying now..!_

" L-Luna..."

" There's nothing wrong, really. We should go now to the Embassy. Asap!"

_I wonder if he'll know about it someday? How will he react? He will be angry at me..?_

_I don't want another friend to be gone because of me..._

* * *

Silence.

Wright stares at the paper with sadness.

He put back the ripped paper back to the file.

He doesn't spoke about it and read the 3rd part of the file.

* * *

**I reread it...and it's too cheesy for my taste! Ahaha! :3**

**I feel bad... :(****  
**

**Bear-san: Luna, just go with it already...**

**Me: ...sigh. Why are you here, Bermuda-san? You know this is PW, not KHR, right?**

**Bear-san: Paperworks.**

**Me: Ugh! Okay be right back...**

**~Paalam!~**


	8. Chapter 6: Turnabout Serenade Notes 3

**Chapter 6: Turnabout Serenade Notes 3**

****Hiya. Happy Halloween, All Saints Day, All Souls Day! (Gees that's too many...)!****

****Enjoy~!****

**~Kumusta!~**

* * *

==Wright's POV==

I starting to worry.

We ride a taxi to Codolpia Embassy.

And in the span of the ride, Luna doesn't talk to me, She just looked at the window, gazing building after building.

I don't like when she was quiet like that. And after seeing that 5 psyclocks with black chains around her, I know there is something wrong.

" L-Luna?" I felt the courage to speak first.

She looked at me.

" Yes? What is it?"

" U-Um about the embassy..." _Not that question!_

" Oh...about that, I called to the Embassy earlier that we will having a visit." She smile.

" Is that so?"

_It's a start..._

I didn't notice that we are already on the entrance of the Embassy. It was big.

" We will see a friend of mind working here."

We walk towards the hallway and walk to the other building.

She walk to the guard.

" Excuse me, is Ambassador Paleano around?"

" Are you Prosecutor Trinity? Please, come this way."

As we walk, the guard run towards us.

" W-Wait!" The guard yelled at me.

_D-Did I do something wrong?_

" Here is the free coupons for the country of Codolpia! Hope you visit our country!" The guard said as he bowed his head.

_C-Coupons...?_

" They are known to it's tourism, Wright. We can go with Trucy and Apollo to go there."

She laugh.

I'm glad she was back to her old self.

We knock at the door, and walk in the room.

I saw a man sitting at the swiveling chair.

When he sees us, he stand up and shake hands with us.

" No time no see, Luna."

" Hello Ambassador Palaeno."

He looked at me.

" My name is Colias Palaeno. Nice to meet you."

" My name is Phoenix Wright. It's an honor to meet you."

_Reading "Manners for Dummies" helps._

" So Luna, what brings you here in our Embassy?"

" I want to get some Whitcrystal oil if you have."

" Whitcrystal oil? You don't want the Babalese Ink?"

" If there is no Whitcrystal oil, then the Babalese Ink will suffice. I'll just extract the Whitcrystal oil in the ink."

" Nonsense, we have all the Whitcrystal oil you need! How much do you need anyway?"

" 50 ml is enough."

Ambassador Palaeno called in the telephone.

After a roughly one minute, a guard walk in the room holding a container.

He gave to Ambassador Palaeno, quietly nod, and go back outside.

" Here it is, Luna."

He gave her the container containing Whitcrystal oil.

" Thank you Ambassador Palaeno for this." She said as she raised the container.

I also thanked Ambassador Palaeno.

" By the way, Luna. What will you do to that?" Palaeno asked.

She smiled.

" You will know the secret of this oil 10 to 20 years later. This will help not only your country, but also yourself."

" You sometimes speak in riddles, Prosecutor Luna."

_But she says it directly..._

We waved goodbye to Ambassador Palaeno and gone to the exit of the Embassy.

* * *

" So." Looking at Luna. " What will you do now?"

" I will go see the Chief Justice in secret."

" Secret? Is that dangerous?"

" Not really. I don't want to the public knew about this, especially the oil and the murder today."

I was shocked.

" M-Murder? Where?"

" In the Gavinniers Concert. Romein LeTouse was murdered, and Machi Tobaye was the defendant. Apollo was the lead defense with Trucy as his assistant.

" Luna, why don't you tell me sooner?!"

" Listen Wright. You cannot put the true murderer in the trial for conventional means. I know that because I have much experienced as you do. And that where the Jurist System is going. But before it will implement, help the defense first OK? Don't worry, the Jurist System is almost complete. And also the MASON System."

" MASON System?"

" It's a program I made for the purpose of the Jurist System. It will greatly help you someday..."

_Help me? In what way?_

" I need to go now to the Chief Justice. And you should go see Apollo now. He will gladly seek your advice."

" OK, see you."

We walk in different paths.

* * *

==Luna's POV==

" ...Chief Justice."

" Are you Prosecutor Trinity?"

" Yes, and I have the cure that can help your son."

" I-Is that a Borgenian Cocoon?"

" No- It's different. Let's just say it's an alternative, ja?"

I pour the 10 ml oil in a towel and put it on the part where the swelling happens.

The swelling began to be small and the boy is starting to feel better.

" M-My son!" The Chief Justice cried.

The Chief Justice held his son in great relief.

" Ohh thank you so much for your kindness! I will give you anything no matter what it is!"

I smiled.

" I just want to have a mock trial using a Jurist System. I think this will greatly help us to have a fair trial. I'm going to pick the Chairman and the case. The Chairman will pick the 6 Jurors that will pick the verdict."

" It's that all? I think I can make it."

" Well about your son, you should go hide that in fact this little oil saved him. Go to Borgenia and continue to damp the oil in the incuritis."

I continue to instruct the Chief Justice how to heal his son completely.

" Thank You again. I'll going to implement it at once."

" Thank You." I nodded and waved goodbye to the Chief Justice and his son.

_Goodbye... Chief Justice..._

* * *

After getting out of the hospital, I called Wright for a great news.

" Hello Wright?"

" Good timing. Machi Tobaye got a not guilty verdict on murder, and Daryan Crescend was convicted."

" That's great. And I have a good news. The Jurist System will be implement now!"

" That's good!...So...what's the plan?"

" You will be the Chairman, pick a mock case, and pick also the 6 Jurors."

" What case?"

" Pick a simpler one, like murder."

" S-Simple?"

" Yeah, and for the jurors, pick 5 random people that is not included in the case."

" 5? I thought you said was 6?"

" I'm going to pick the 1 I like."

" Oh OK.."

" I'll gonna call you when somethings up. Goodbye."

" Goodbye."

I hung up.

_This is it..._

* * *

_Back to the present..._

" Hey Wright what are you reading?"

" GAAAHHH! Don't scare me like that!"

" Hey Wright, here."

" Huh?"

She gave him some papers.

" What is this?"

" Don't you remember? It was for your Bar Exam! It has a complete question and answers on there."

' I completely forgotten.' He thought.

" But I don't need it. I can handle myself."

" Oh and yeah, here." Not minding what he said, she gave him a blue box.

" Is this for me? What for?"

Luna blushed.

" W-Well you will be a lawyer next time so I get you a gift."

He opened it and saw a blue suit jacket with a light blue suit, a red necktie, with a complete pants and dark brown shoes.

" L-Luna, this is too much! I cant take it."

" Don't be shy, just take it. I'll be sad if you don't."

He remembered her in the taxi on the way to the Embassy.

He hugged her and say Thank You.

She was surprised and hugged him back.

'You are still a kid to me, Wright.' She thought to herself.

* * *

**Oh, if you don't know, Incuritis is a type of skin disease.**

**~Paalam!~**


	9. Extra Chapter 3: Turnabout Succession

**Ch7:Extra Chapter 3: The Turnabout Succession File**

**~Kumusta!~**

* * *

2 weeks have passed since she gave him a new suit.

" Luna? Are you there?"

She nearly jumped and hastily opened the door.

" Wright, what are you doing here?"

He grinned.

" I passed."

" That's great Wright! But, what are you doing here exactly? You can just speak to me over the phone."

" I need something Luna, and I know you are the only one who can help me."

The sat in the sofa.

" So what is it that you want?"

" About the MASON System."

" What about it?"

" They can use as a Time Travel right?"

Silence.

Wright continued. " For example, the juror, or I, must visit Kristoph Gavin in the present and examine his bottle of nail polish before I can present the bottle to Vera Misham in the past. How do you explain that?"

Luna sighed.

" Yes, but it was just a program I made to make easier deduction. I got the data from your investigation in these last 7 years. As for the time travel part, not really. It's just a digital data so whatever you may do cannot affect the time line. I'm still working on it for the last months."

" Ohh, I see..."

Luna handled him the file named "Turnabout Succession".

" Why are giving it to me? You don't want me to read these files, aren't you?"

She smiled.

" You already knows much so why will I hide anything from you?"

" Luna..."

He get the file in her hands and skimmed the file to fin a red tag named "NOTES".

Then he started to read the contents.

* * *

**Short yes. But it is just a introduction.**

**Don't worry, I'll post the 2****nd**** one.**

**~Paalam!~**


	10. Chapter 7: Turnabout Succession Notes 1

**Chapter 7: Turnabout Succession Notes 1**

**Woah, I've two chapters in a row :3**

**~Kumusta!~**

* * *

==Luna's POV==

**_2 Months after the State vs. Tobaye_**

*ring*ring*

" Hello...?"

" Hey, Elias, It's me, Luna."

" Oh Luna? Why did you called?"

" Can you help we with this System I made? I just need you to compile it. The codes and GUI is already finished. Maybe this is the fee for the acting."

" Sure, just upload me the data and I will give you the application in the exactly 1 month."

" Thanks, bye."

*click*

I sighed in relief. It will be an easy one than I expected.

" I should wake him up now..."

I looked in the sofa and saw him still sleeping in there.

_He was really like a log when he's sleeping..._

" WRIGHT!"

Suddenly, Wright jumped and looked at me like he's not sleeping earlier.

" Luna, what do you need?"

" Heh, I'll just testing you." I smiled to him.

He frowned.

" Aw, why did you do that? I have a really good dream." He said as he holding his head.

" ...Secret."

" Luna...come on. Say it."

" ...As you wish!"

I give him the papers that I'm making overnight. Well, he help making it just a little. _Just a little..._

Wright read the contents thoroughly and evenly.

" It was great. It feels like it was a genuine case. And there was a case serial number 'IS-9'. Is that really needed?"

" Well, of course. It was a mock trial after all. Did you know that I'm the one who makes the mock cases for the Bar Exams?"

" So that's why there's too low people who pass the exam." He laugh.

" The one who passed the exam will be a great attorney someday. Like Justice, for example."

" ...I have faith to that boy."

" Haha, you bet!"

...

" So, did you visit him yet?"

He slumped back to the sofa. " No, and I don't think I want to see him again."

" Wright..."

Kristoph, I also want to try to avoid him at all. I was glad I am the Chief Prosecutor these years ago. I felt some bad vibes around him.

But for now, it will change. We need to face it in the next days...

**_After 1 month..._**

*click*

I looked into the mail attachments to see if the program is there. And I am not disappointed. It was there.

_They are fast, as always._

*ring**ring*

_Hm? Who might this be?_

" Hello?"

" Ms. Luna."

" ! Miles?"

_Wow, I didn't think Miles want's to talk to me._

" What is it?" I continued.

" You...do you have any connection on Jurist System?"

_Hmph. Right on. Typical Edgeworth, no why I picked him to became my successor for becoming Chief Prosecutor._

" Yes, it is. Why do you asked?"

" I heard 'he' will be a Chairman to that mock trial."

" ...Miles, do you want to see him again?"

Silence.

" If he don't want to see me, I'm fine with that." He coldly spoke. _But I feel other feelings of that statement, sadness and loneliness..._

" It's fine. You're going to see him anytime if you like. Time will tell."

...

" By the way, you are going to pick the case right?"

" Yes, why?"

" Can you change it? I'll going to pass you a case."

" Miles, is the Vera Misham case in there?"

" Yes, how did you- no never mind. You are always like that."

" Hey, I will be going there in your office. See ya."

" Ok, I'll wait."

*beep*

_So, it happened after I got the System, huh? I should call him first._

*ring*ring*

" Hello?" Then a yawn.

" Wright, change of plans."

" ...Huh, what...?"

" ...Are you drunk?"

" N-no, silly. I just...drink a little, that's all."

_Really, you need some moderation in these drinks, Wright._

" Hm, OK. I said we have some changes. We will not be using the murder mock trial."

" Huh? Why?"

" We will be using a real murder case."

" What, but-"

" No Butz! Speaking of Butz I saw him painting and I ignored him again."

" Actually," I continued. It was the Vera Misham Case. Ring any bells?"

...

" ...Yeah, that child I met 7 years ago."

...

"Also, Miles called earlier and wants to give me this case. I will be going to his place. Do you want to come?"

...

" Sure. I...want to see him at least."

" I will come to the Agency to fetch you alright? Bye."

I hung up and looked at the completed MASON System.

_Will he really be ok?_

* * *

**By the way, I called Gregory, Edgeworth. Miles, well, Miles.**

**A tidbit: I made this fic before Dual Destinies launched. No trailer, screenshots, everything. The newest game at the time is Gyakuden Kenji 2. I was well, shock(a little) that Wright will meet Miles in DD. What a coincidence...**

**~Paalam!~**


	11. Chapter 8: Turnabout Succession Notes 2

**Chapter 8: Turnabout Succession Notes 2**

**~Kumusta!~**

**Attention! I would like to tell you all that I MAY OR MAY NOT update my stories onwards due to being busy with Collage, such as thesis. I will try, of course, if I am not busy. Sorry for the inconvenience. [] _ []|||**

**On with the story~!**

* * *

==Wright's POV==

After I talked to Luna, I came back home, Trucy was in the school and Apollo was nowhere to be found.

I grab my secret stash of Grape Juice and dunk it's contents.

_I remember Luna like Grape Juice too. Might as well give some to her when she comes here._

*knock**knock*

_It must be her._

I open the door and surprise to see Luna with a box of Grape Juice.

" Hi Wright, I just remembered you like Grape Juice so I give you this as a gift."

_She was always ahead of me..._

" Oh...Gee thanks."

I put the boxes on my room.

When I go back to the living room I notice Luna looking at Charley.

" Luna, what are you looking to Charley?"

" Charley? So this plant was named after that guy, huh?"

" Do you know the history about this?"

...

" I give this to one that I lost. My very first lost since I became an Prosecutor. It is to show that the future can change with willpower and dedication towards succession. This little plant is very strong and can withstand all you give it to him."

" What? So Mia is the one defeated you?"

" No. Here's the hint. She knows the guy. I'll gonna tell you next time okay? We should go now."

_What a bummer..._

We ride the car towards the Prosecutor's Office. And damn I feel nervous...

" Hey Wright, are you alright?"

" H-Huh huh?"

" Are you nervous...or afraid?"

" N-no..! N-Nothing of that sort!"

"...I will not speak further of it then."

_This is the first..._

" ...Sorry."

_Edgeworth, it I see him, what will I tell to him?_

" Oh well, here we are!"

I didn't notice that we are already at the Prosecutor's Office.

_...Brings back memories._

After we parked in Park A(she's a Prosecutor after all), she stopped halfway.

" Elevator or stairs?"

" Huh...uh?"

" Choose which path to take, Wright."

" Um...why do I need to choose?"

" Er...I..."

" Go on...what is it?"

" I got always tripped in the stairs...*gulp*"

_Eh...that's it?_

" Well, we should go to elevator instead..."

And then she laugh.

" Hehe...I remember Miles to you, Wright."

" Huh? What? Edgeworth?"

==Luna's POV==

_" __Chief!"_

_" __Huh Miles? What is it?"_

_" __I think you need to help in that."_

_He points to the boxes. It's my first day of being the Chief Prosecutor and needs to arrange my belongings._

_" __Oh sure thing! Thank you!"_

_We are going to the stairs but alas, there was a maintenance going on. And the only way was to use a elevator._

_" __Damn maintenance." *Looks to Miles*" I would just use the elevator but..."_

_" __Don't worry sir. I can manage it."_

_" __Um...are you sure? I know you are not good in elevators..."_

_" __Certainly sir. I can handle it."_

_And we use the elevator. I look at him. And sure thing, he can manage, even he shaken up a bit. Maybe his nightmares are gone?_

_I didn't mind the time when I heard the sound of the elevator. We are at the 14__th__floor._

_After putting the boxes inside the room, I surveyed the room. Not bad though._

_" __Thanks Miles."_

_" __The pleasure is all mine, sir."_

_" __Just...call me Luna."_

_" __O-ok...Ms. Luna"_

_And drop the Ms please._

" N-Nothing..."

" Well then, we should use the elevator."

We ride the elevator though the 12th floor, but halfway though...

...The elevator stuck. Me and Luna alone.

" So...we stuck huh...I don't know that it will happen again."

" ...Again? What do you mean, Luna?"

" ...DL-6."

" ...DL-6?...Oh, right..."

_The DL-6 Incident. That is where Edgeworth's dad..._

" Wright, do you have a cellphone? Try to contact someone."

" ...No battery."

" Really Wright..."

" Eh...what about you? Where's your cellphone?"

" ...I forgot."

_That's worse!_

" Okay..."

...

" Are we gonna wait here, or burst open the elevator door?"

_No kidding..._

" Are you serious?!"

" ...Very serious. I'm gonna open this elevator door!"

_That's gonna be a problem..._

" L-Luna...*cough*"

" H-Hey what's the problem, Wright?!"

_I-I can't breathe..._

*THUD*

" WRIGHT!"

* * *

**What will happen to Wright? Next time guys! Well, if I am not busy, that is.**

**~Paalam!~**


End file.
